When conventional cemented carbide inserts are used for machining of some metals, a continuous chip is formed which interferes with the machining process and often mars the finished surface of the part. This problem is somewhat alleviated when so called "chipbreaker" inserts are used. In these inserts, strategically placed chipbreaking surfaces are formed in the rake face of the insert usually by molding the green carbide before it is sintered, but sometimes also by grinding after sintering. Various combinations of depressions and protrusions have been used in efforts to insure that the resulting chipbreaking surfaces on the insert will radically deform the chip over wide ranges of speeds and feeds, thus stiffening it so that it is easily broken. Surfaces have been formed in various combinations so that the chip will be bent, curved, thickened, bowed or otherwise shaped to achieve ends which are thought to be desirable, however, a need has remained for an insert which will achieve good chipbreaking over a continuous range of cuts ranging from roughing to finishing while directing the chip away from the workpiece.